A New Hope
by Sparrowfur
Summary: It's been seven moons since the great battle, and its still fresh in their heads. No cats know it, but a great darkness is rising, greater than ever before. Its up to four cats, to save the clans from death and destruction.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

"The time has come!" a blue-gray warrior announced.

"Are you sure?" a flame colored tom mumbled.

"Yes, Firestar, I'm sure" The blue-gray warrior responded.

" _Four cats to have great power_

 _and stop the darkness that_ _devours_

 _will bring the clans together_

 _to defeat the great terror_

 _the blue bird_

 _the shine sea_

 _the gray clouds_

 _the eagles talon"_

"We will now alert our four cats. Birdpaw, shinepaw, graypaw, and talonpaw."


	2. Sorry Secrets

**Thank you for the review! I will make the chapters longer, even though the prolouge was a short one. Anyways, I do not own Warriors, however much I wish I do. Erin Hunter owns Warriors and I own this granola bar I'm eating right now :)**

 **On with the chapter!**

Birdpaw gasped as she woke. Blinking, she made out her surroundings. Good, she was not dead, but she's certain that her dreams took her to Starclan. Still haunted from her dream, she slowly stood, nervosly eyeing her sound asleep litter-mate. No one noticed her as she crept out of camp through.

"Mouse dung, it stinks!" Birdpaw mumbled as she crawled through the dirtplace tunnel. After she made it through the dirtplace, she picked up speed. Hopefully dawn patrol won't catch her. She thought about the vivid dream she had, was it a prophecy?

 _Four cats to have great power_

 _and stop the darkness that devours_

 _will bring the clans together_

 _to defeat the great terror_

 _the blue bird_

 _the shine sea_

 _the gray clouds_

 _the eagles talon_

 _It has to be a phrophecy,_ she thought, _what else could it be?_ Birdpaw finally reached her hiding spot, she slid under the roots of a hollow tree and fell into an underground cave.

"Starclan, that hurt!" she moaned as she hit the ground, though she couldn't help lauging. She remembered the time she discovered this cave, she had been chasing a squirrel, and apperently it was not looking where it was going because it fell right into the cave, though Birdpaw did too. Fortunately she got a yummy squirrel to feast on while she was down there!

Birdpaw sat up and caught sight of the underground stream running through the cave. The black river is what she called it, because its waters were pitch black. Today, she decided, she was going to investigate some of the tunnels that led to the cave. She picked one on the far side of her and walked into the tunnel.

It was even darker in here, withought the sunlight peeping through the exit of the cave. She used her wiskers and tail to navagate where she was going. _This is what it must feel like to be blind,_ she thought. After what felt like a moon, she saw sunlight. She bolted out of the narrow tunnel and brightness struck her.

She blinked about a thousand times until her surroundings came into focus.

"Fox dung!" she exclamed, "I'm in Windclan territory!" she went to turn back, but it was too late. She heard a voice growl behind her,

"I smell thunderclan"

 **Cliff-hanger! Whats going to happen next? Tell me what you think will happen! The more reviews, the faster I'll post the next chapter!**

 **Sparrowpaw, over and out! -Salutes and poofs-**


	3. Trickery

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I know your going to be suprised by this chapter, Birdpaw isn't as nice as she seems :) Anyways, I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter does, but I do own Birdpaw and Graypaw (By the way, Graypaw is not Graystripe)**

 **On with the chapter!**

 **Graypaw's POV**

Graypaw couldn't help shivering when he thought of the dream he had. It really freaked him out, beause he saw Tallstar, the old windclan leader, who was pretty much ledgendary. It seems Tallstar had told him a prophecy,

 _Four cats to have great power_

 _and stop the darkness that devours_

 _will bring the clans together_

 _to defeat the great terror_

 _the blue bird_

 _the shine sea_

 _the gray clouds_

 _the eagles talon_

Graypaw looked up as an unfimiliar smell caught in his nose. Thunderclan, great. He was hoping for a peaceful day. The Thunderclan cat looked like an apprentace. She had blue gray fur, and walked gracefully, though she was being captured.

 **Birdpaw's POV**

Birdpaw looked around confused, _This is a camp?_ She thought to herself, _Wouldent camps have trees and brambles? These people must be mouse-brained, making themself so vunrable. They probably wont do any harm to me, now that I know where their camp is._ Birdpaw smirked to herself. She strided through the camp, feeling way overconfident.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here _?" This must be Onestar, he sure does act like a leader,_ Birdpaw thought to herself. Now every body was staring at her, and she was starting to get nervos. Most of the Warriors and Elders eyed her suspiciously, though the kits and apprentices eyes glowed with wonder.

"She smells yucky!" One of the kits mewed. Birdpaw snorted in disbelief, they thought _she_ smelled bad? Their stench burned her nostrils. Just then one of the seinor warriors pushed her forward.

"So?" Onestar growled.

"I...I got lost" she said in a tiny voice. Acting like a kit would surley get her out of this, besides, she only got made an apprentice half a moon ago.

"Whats your name?" Onestar asked suspiciously.

"Bir...Birdkit" a wave of happiness flooded through her as gaspes of astonishment ran through the crowd.

"She's only a kit!"

"What have we done!"

Onestar interupted the noise with a loud growl. "Graypaw, please escort Birdkit home." A gray apprentice bounded over to Birdpaw.

"C'mon! Lets go!" he meowed and led Birdpaw out of camp.

Once they were a great distance fom camp, Graypaw started to speak,

"I know your not a kit," he began.

"Mouse dung! You caught me! How did you know?"

"I tried to do the same thing, but to shadow clan. I'm still suprised they were so soft-hearted with me!" They both laughed until Graypaw said, "So... what were you doing in Windclan territory anyways?"

This was the question she was dreading, "Ummm... just exploring!" They reached the border.

"Bye Birdpaw!"

"Bye Graypaw!" Birdpaw turned around and sprinted back home.

 **Soooooo, what do you think of Birdpaw now? I'll update soon!**

 **Sparrowpaw, over and out -salutes and poofs-**


End file.
